beldinfandomcom-20200214-history
Farnol D'Gren
Farnol D'Gren is an Arcane Trickster and Eldritch Knight. Skilled in blade, magic, and subterfuge, he has allied himself with the city of Beldin. Farnol is played by Shadowblizmasta. History Farnol was orphaned at an early age in Mulhorand, where he had to steal just to survive. Eventually, as the years went by and his skill increased, he caught the eye of Chisisi, one of the guilds' most prominent thieves. Farnol learned quickly under his tutelage, as well as under the tutelage of a renegade drow Zaknaril Mae'ar. The drow was brutal in his teachings, but those he taught ended up rising through the ranks quickly, learning both how to work with the people around you while watching your back. Eventually, for reasons only known to Chisisi, Chisisi grew jealous of Farnol's growing skill and prominence in the guild, so he sent him on a mission that was supposed to have been suicide. The mission was to steal an ancient Khopesh from a palace of one of the prominent members of the city. Unbeknownst to Farnol, this prominent member, Jafasar, was a lich of great skill, and had a working relationship with the thieves guild. Farnol was successful, but at the last moment before his escape, Jafasar caught wind of his most prized possession being stolen, and set fire to the entire district that the thieves guild was in. Farnol barely managed to survive, though not unscathed. Jafasar had unleashed one of the most powerful spells in his repertoire, an insidious curse that drains decades of life from the target, and cannot be easily removed. Taking the advice of his childhood friend, Tarnak, Farnol borrowed his name for a time, and fled the country, never setting foot there again. At some point during his journey, he found a port town with a recruiter speaking of a distant land where solace can be found for all types. Farnol signed up for the boat, mostly just trying to put as much distance as possible behind him. Strangely enough, shortly after every destination he went to, people were disappearing. Even as far away as the town he found himself in, Beldin. Equipment Farnol is at nearly all times heavily armed and armored. He is rarely seen without his Mithril Breastplate (0% Spell Failure) or helmet (+6 Intelligence.) At his hips he carries a scimitar and a shortsword, and on his back are two crossed scimitars, as well as a Shyrkwood Longbow. The scimitar at his hip is Lightning, made of Darksteel. The shortsword is Thunder, an Alchemical Silver blade meant to be wielded alongside Lightning. His prefered sword is the scimitar with the hilt on his back, at the left side, Sunslayer, an Adamantine blade that is so chilling, it freezes whatever it touches in place, leaving them completely vulnerable to Farnol's strikes. The other scimitar is the Sun from the West, an unassuming, as far as his other blades go, firey scimitar that has the ability to call down a Flamestrike once per day. Category:Characters Category:PCs